The Woes of Being a Mutant
by NotUpdating
Summary: Poor little Zafara,now painted, but Mutant. What will she do?


**A neopets fanfic, what got ahold of me? This is true. I am the woo woo grub. Just insert Underscores where there are spaces. Enjoy! Don't think me too weird...**

I looked into my mirror. What was once a beautiful, pretty, Zafara face is now a Kacheek. A _MUTANT_ kacheek. How could the world DO this to me?

I slumped down next to my dresser. _Hopeless! The world is SO HOPELESS_ I thought.

A great sob emerged from my lips. It changed into a howl.

My mom and brother both burst into my room (well my brother really floated, being a kiko and all).

"Deary, what's wrong?" my mum asked.

"I-I turned- I woke up, as THIS!" I howled again.

"Oh, dear. I wonder why...?"

My brother poked me on my head.

"EEW! It's all squishy!" he mock-howled.

"Woo, stop that right now! It's not nice!Thank-y, would you like a hot cup of tea? I'll bring it to your room, then you can sip it and rest while your brother and I talk about his punishment" my mother cooed.

"Okay mum."

I curled up under my blanket. It was warm and nice, and my mum came with a cup of tea and sugar to make me feel better.

My mum closed the door, and I was letting the tea slide down my throat when I heard my brother trying to whisper (he really can't, he sort of shout-whispers)

"--Why do you think she turned that way?"

I stoped drinking. I put my ear to the door and listened.

"I slipped a potion into her meal. "

"I thought it was part of growing up. Why didn't I turn into one too?"

"BECAUSE it was in only her food."

"I wanna be a mutant!"

"You will be, one day. She gets to be painted first, because she is older and more responsible. If I painted you invisible or something else, you would be bragging all day! I know she won't , and you are limeted edition, so she gets to be painted first ."

_Painted._ That word echoed in my head. I am a rare pet! I have acheived a dream of many pets, even if I AM mutant.

"I'm going to go check on her. She took this worse that I thought she would."

Oh boy.

I lept into bed, and started moaning. I pulled the covers over my head just as she came in.

"Honey, are you okay? You hardly drank any of your tea!" my mum asked.

"Uhh, not enough, sugar?" a lied, hoping she bought my act.

"You sound much better! Since you are okay now, I'm going out to the library to check if they have any information about what has happened. You be good. I'm taking your brother. You can watch TV, but try to rest"

My mum left, and I got out of bed. Most of the beauty stuff I have wouldn't look good on a

boy-ish pet. But there's no harm in trying, right?

I went into the bathroom, bringing all my stuff with me. I browsed though a copy of _Grooming Monthy_ while I brushed my fur. I drew a long, hot bath and scrubbed myself. _If I have to be a Mutant pet, I can at lease look good_ . I applied a bit of makeup that wouldn't stand out that much.

I emerged from the bathroom new and refreshed. Now it's time for my afternoon on the town.

I walked into the kitchen, to find a note that said, "There's some iced tea in the fridge, and I left some of the cheese pizza there too. Make yourself lunch if you can, and we'll be home at about 5."

That left me about 4 hours of time out. I better use it wisely.

I dared not go out the front door, that's too noticable.

I slipped out the window. We have a one story house, so this is very easy. BUT I'm a short pet and I would of done better as a Zafara. Hmm.

I went down onto the sidewalk, and I passed a few neopets. They all stared at me, and one ran away. This was NOT the reaction I would of liked.

One of my BEST friends Juevo came hoping down the street.

"Hey, you seem new, what's your name?" she asked.

I fumbled through a list of names that I liked.

"Uh, it's, uhh"

"Gal, you don't have to tell me, after all, I am a 'stranger'"

"No! It's Satine! At lease, that's the name I prefer. I don't like the name my owner gave me that much... (Oh, I really DO like it, Arigato de masta ...How original!) "

"Oh, well, I'll see you around Satine!"

Close call! Satine! Why did I think of THAT?

Must get moving. Wasted a 15 min. already with that bird.

I went into town. Today was relativly busy, and I saw lots of painted and otherwise pets. So far I'm the only mutant.

I popped into the clothing store. A clerk came up to me.

"Hello! What can I help you with ?" he asked.

"I would like some dresses, a pait of shoes, and some pants, and shirts."

"Uhhh" the clerk was staring at me.

"I am a girl. Can you help me find things that would match my fur color? (I was wearing a black top and sweat pants. I guess I looked like I boy) None of this fits anymore."

The clerk started moving around, pulling dresses and stuff of shelves and racks. I sat down next to a green zafara, who was trying on a pair of really nice red shoes. I then reconized her as Whipper09, another of my BFFs. I tapped her.

"Lovely shoes!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks! Are you new around here?" she asked

"Oh no, I've lived here my whole life, but I just got painted Mutant Kacheek."

"Wow! What's your name?"

"Satine."

"Lovely name! I'm sure that my BFF Thank-y would LOVE to meet you! I'm sure she would wish she was here!"

The clerk then returned with a pale yellow green dress.

"I have to go try this on. See you!"

I went into a cubbie and started changing. When I emerged, everyone turned and looked at me. _I am pretty, even though I'm mutant_. I loved the dress, and bought it and nothing else.

Went and stopped at the beauty parlor to get some new make up.

When I glanced at the clock it was 4:45! OMG! Got to go!

I ran all the way home, and climbed into bed just and mum opened the front door.

My brother came and flopped on the couch in my room.

"We went to the library, and got these." He threw a pile of books on my bed.

_Brilliant Mutant Pets, Caring for your fur_ and _MUTANT MONTHLY_ !

"Wow!"

"After that we went -----" Woo was cut off by mum's hand.

"And got you these." she finished

She brought our bags of stuff! Hats, dresses, makeup,books,shoes, and lots of other stuff! It was all so amaizing!

"Are you happy Thank-y?" she asked

"Just call me Satine."

**Though I am weird.**

**Aneis**


End file.
